Wishing Upon A Poisoned Star
by longliveSiriusBlack
Summary: What would you do if you made a wish that could change everything? (better summary In the prologue, This is a Misha Collins story, the Supernatural cast is apart of it though.)


Misha has everything: an amazing career, great friends, amazing children and the most wonderful wife in the world. Carson, Maddox, and Aida are his everything and he doesn't know where he'd be if he didn't have them... Until a fight pushes Carson and Misha apart and he makes a wish that can change his life forever and make him regret his wishful ways... (Warning: I have no ill will towards Misha's wife Vicky, in fact I adore her. Yes, I know his son and daughters names are West and Maison but I changed that for the sake of my own fan fiction. Enjoy) - It has to be love You couldn't feel ill will towards someone who has shared your life for most of it. Even if that someone breaks your heart and reminds you why you needed them in the first place. Misha realized this when he walked onto the set of the show he has been starring on for over three months now. Today was different though...today he was a single man for the first time since high school. Victoria left him, not for another man but for another life. She wanted more and with him settling into Supernatural he couldn't give her more without losing his...more. It wasn't the first time they broke up. They've been together since they were just teenagers differences were liable to come up, but through all of it, they got back together. This time she wasn't going to come back and Misha knew that. Robert Wisdom was the first person Misha saw that day and he didn't look happy or in the mood to act worth anything. Misha couldn't tell if he was in a bad mood or just really into his character, Uriel. He mumbled a hello to his fellow castmate before leaving the blued eye Russian to himself and a vanilla yogurt. Shoveling the spoon into his mouth he suddenly saw the crew around him in a completely different light. Most of them didn't have families of their own, or they did and they sacrificed their time with them for the show. Jared was falling in love with their fellow co-star and even he sacrificed their time together for fans, panels and the set. How come Misha never noticed the amount of times they were on their phones, or how many time Gen and Jared said good-bye to each other with sullen frown? The only one who didn't look down was Jensen, he looked like his life had just came together. It could have been because a pretty little blonde was tucked under his arm and they were laughing their heads off. Her smile was divine, it lit up her face as she tossed back long blonde hair to glance up at Jensen. They had to be in love. It was the only reason Misha could come up with to explain why Jensen was louder than normal and the blonde wasn't straying from his arm. It caused a pain to slice across his heart and send a shiver through his body. He suddenly missed Victoria with a fire-y flame that twisted through him with a painful wail. His breathing caught in his throat as he tried to fight back the smashing emotion rolling through him. How can he get over this? How could she do this? How, how how- "Misha…" Jensen's deep voice broke through the reverie that had settled over the man. Looking up his eyes met the blonde's and saw her smile light up even more so that Misha could feel her happiness. He wanted to be in love like them two...he needed to be. "Earth to the Misha," Jensen's large hand waved in front of his face. Blinking to wake himself up, he responded, "Hey, sorry little distracted," Huh, little? "I could tell, man, I wanted to introduce you to someone," He removed his arm from around the blonde and she grew three inches. Not literally, Misha just noticed that when Jensen stepped away the blonde wasn't as short as he thought, "This is-" "Your girlfriend," The words fell from his lips and Jensen let out a loud laugh as the blonde turned red and laughed herself, "what?" Confusion racked his brain in more ways then one. Jensen shook his head," This is Carson, my best friend...and ex," Ex? How could he say they were exes with the way they hung on each other, how his eyes lit up when she smiled at him and the way they touched each other. Carson, the blonde, spoke up, "We dated back in high school and a little a few years ago, but we were friends long before then," her voice wasn't light, it wasn't the heavens opening up with angels but somehow it made Misha focus more on her. It made him look at all of her and he saw it, she wasn't gravitating towards Jensen; he was gravitating towards her. She stood tall while he would sometimes reach out and touch her arm, she'd place her hand on his before slightly turning away and letting his hand drop back down to his side. Her own hands stayed moving,or tapping her hip. Her fingers didn't sit still and moved across the air as if she were playing an invisible instrument. Those same fingers were long and elegant which matched the rest of her body which was curvy in just the right places but lean in others. In a short term; she was beautiful. Suddenly Misha wanted to know why she couldn't stand still, why her and Jensen laughed at Misha's question of instruments. Carson wasn't an actress,but she was a writer and thats why she was here. She wanted to take on the new position as the guest screenwriter that the show needed. She grew up as an army brat who moved all over America, she knew Jensen since they were little kids and she was the fourth out of eight children. "I actually wanted you to meet her," Jensen whispered in his ear when Carson bent down to her retie her converse. Misha looked at Jensen with a lifted brow and a piece of paper slipped into his cupped palm. When he looked down he saw it was her number, written in a sketchy print with a signature at the bottom I told Jensen to give this to you, maybe we can become friends to. Carson Moore XxXx Six Months Later xXxX Cameras flashed and blinded the coupled who strolled hand and hand towards the building hosting the Supernatural Tour panel. Misha tucked Carson under his arm the best he could with her laughing with Jensen the whole way. She had written a small Destiel Fic that made it public and the fandom went nuts! Everyone wanted to ask her questions, find out how she created a story between her boyfriend and best friend. "I got bored and they were both staying at my place," was her excuse but Misha and Jensen knew different. She did it as a joke to them because of a scene she wrote between Dean and Cas that showed the profound bond. A joke that was made public and boosted the fanbase and made the anticipation for season six shoot through the roof. Carson loved the show, the fans and she never made it seem like she was sacrificing anything for anything. She went out of her way to spend time with Misha, send him a text or give him a call. He learned from example and soon they were the most talked about couple through the fandom and she was the one female the fangirls didn't want to murder. A good bit of Cas/Misha fangirls did threaten her, but Carson took it with stride and had a Carson army at her back. Which is why Misha made a decision and begged for her to come to the panel with them tonight. Six months together and he knew what he wanted and what mattered. Sitting on the panel stage with Carson on his right and Jensen on his left, Misha hushed the crowd and stepped forward, "I've been wanting to do this all day and its nearly driving me insane," The crowd looked at him with anticipating awe. Misha turned to Carson and smiled at her as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Grabbing her hand he lifted her up from the seat and pulled her closer to the crowd. Kneeling down at her feet he watched as her eyes grew wide then narrowed in a curious glare before he winked and pulled out a small, red velvet box. Carson's mouth dropped open and the crowd went nuts as Misha presented her with a cut diamond ring and the sentence he's been dying to ask, "Carson, will you marry me?" -1 1/2 years later- "MISHA!" The blued eyed man grunted as his wife squeezed the hell out of his hand and pain shot through his fingers. A crushing sound was audible as the bones rubbed together and she stopped yelling long enough to breath. The scrubbed up doctor looked towards the soon-to-be-father with an apologetic look as he told Carson to push once more. Screaming at the top of her lungs as more tears fell, she pushed and pushed until finally it was over and a beautiful baby boy was screaming in the doctor's arms. Carson smiled before tears fell from her eyes and nurses and doctors were pushing Misha out of the way and yelling about blood. Blood...blood. He leaned his head against the wall as his heart dropped inside his chest. Four hours ago he was pushed out of the delivery room as his wife bleed out. Fours hours ago everything fell into place to be knocked right back out of it before he got the chance to breathe. For four hours he hasn't heard his Son cry, his Wife's condition and he could feel the hole inside him expanding. Carson's best friend, Annalane, was on and off the phone with all of Carson's family members who blew up when Misha wouldn't talk to them. How can you tell your Mother-in-law that her daughter was bleeding out and he doesn't know how her grandchild is faring...his own son… "Mr. Collins?" A female voice called out to him in that all to known "I'm afraid I have the wrong guy but I'm a doctor I'm never wrong," voice. He turned his tired eyes on the short doctor who had delivered his baby. She was tiny, blonde and worn out looking enough to pass for a true professional. "Yes," "You can come see your Wife now...she had to be stitched up and loss lots of blood, but, she wants to see you," She gave him a smile. He didn't return it, "What about my son," "He is healthy and perfect. He's resting right now and as soon as your Wife is fine we can bring him in to see both of y'all," The doctor walked away and Misha followed her as she lead him to his wife. Carson's beautiful blonde hair was matted with sweat to her forehead as she laid across her bed. Her blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids as her lips parted with each soft breath she took. Misha rushed to her side as he fell into the positioned arm chair at her side and stroked the side of her face. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes to look up at the man she loved a smile ghosting over her lips. "Hey," She rasped out. "Hey, yourself," He took her hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips. Another smile stretched over her lips as she sighed, "How are you feeling," "druuuugged," her southern accent splashed across her words and made Misha chuckle lightly. He's only seen his wife like this once, but it was on valium from her mother when her migraines were getting to be too much. It was one of the cutest sides of his love and it made him feel closer to her; to her past. Misha leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "No offense, but you taste like sweat,"He joked which earned a laugh from her. "How is he," She asked softly. "Healthy," That was all he could give her and it hurt him to know that. He wanted his wife to see her baby but Carson's eyes were drooping longer than they were staying open, "Baby, you need to get some rest." Carson frowned, "I wanna see him. I wanna name him now or I'll forget what's inside my head and its so beautiful, Misha, I need to name him now," Her voice panicked towards the end as she clung desperately to her husband's hand. Misha sighed as he shook his head towards the new, tired, mother. "You need to sleep, darling, tell me what is the name you've picked," Carson stayed silent for a moment before her lips parted to whisper three words. "Maddox Ross Collins," xXx One more year later xXx The party balloons were strewn across the ceiling as a petite, dark coppered haired woman attempted to tape streamers in between the trail of balloons. Her small artistic hands were straining as she lifted onto her tip toes to reach and reach. The tall blonde across the room leaned against the doorway leading from her house's kitchen to the living room. A hand rubbed over her stomach methodically as she smiled at her best friend. "Anna," The copper haired woman turned her head to look at Carson, "We don't need streamers and we definitely don't need a trip to the hospital. Get off the stool and come help dress Madd," A laugh escaped her. Annalane stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she climbed down from the stainless steel stool and stepped towards the tall blonde. "Everyone needs streamers, its the life of the party," A slight bounce in her step reminded Carson of the time when she walked like that. She was still bouncy, still wild, but becoming a Mom tends to ground a person, "Oh Maddie," "Please DO NOT call my son that," Carson followed after her best friend who bounced into the light red room with her son playing on the floor. For a new age one year old, Maddox was growing pretty quickly, mentally. Misha jokes that its his genius inside his son. Carson just rolls her eyes at her husband and claims that its normal for most babies that come from two talented parents. It helps that all of Carson's siblings were A + students in both high school and college. Carson was more of a B student with an A in napping away in Math class. Maddox was a smart child in and of himself without the help of his parents. His looks though were a sight for sore eyes that made Carson's heartache. His hair was a beautiful shade of honey blonde while his eyes were such a vibrant blue it startled Carson. He was going to be a beautiful young boy one day and soon a startling handsome man. "Why the intense look," Annalane interrupted her train of thoughts. Carson smiled, "Admiring my son," Annalane pulled Maddox onto her lap and kissed the top of his head as she pulled off his baby shorts and put him in position to get a diaper change, "When are you going to tell Misha," She asked her best friend as Maddox made weird facial gestures. Annalane made them back as she waited for Carson to answer. "Tomorrow after Maddox's party so that we don't take away any of the excitement from my pretty boy," The mother's left hand rubbed over a slightly swollen stomach once more as she watched her son and best friend interact before her. Soon it'll be a little girl kicking against Anna's hands while she buttoned up a little baby outfit. Soon it'll be two babies smiling up at Carson and reminding her that this life was she could of wished for and more. "Soon," xXx 2 and a quarter months later, May 21st xXx "Will you fucking do something!" Misha yelled so loudly that half the hospital could hear him. Jensen grabbed his friend's arm, but the shorter man shook his hand away. The dark haired man's eyes were wide with rage as he got in the Grey haired doctors face, "My Wife better come out of this fucking normal!" He yelled once more as he pushed against the medical man's chest. The doctor stepped back, "Sir, you need to restrain yourself. Your Wife will be just fine, you just need to calm down. She is in surgery and we are truly doing everything we can to keep her elevated," His hands lifted in a defensive gesture as the actor stepped towards him once more. Jensen stepped towards him and grabbed Misha around the chest; pulling him back and keeping his sustained. "What exactly happened, doctor," Jensen asked with a calm over-tone. Chancing a look at Misha the doctor answered Jensen with a stern expression, "She was meant to have a C-section at the due date in December, but the baby pushed its way into early birth and it was too late to perform a cesarean. It caused an eternal rip of her uterus that separated it from her ovaries. She bleed our profusely and we are doing our best to sew her up enough that she can stop bleeding and then have a proper surgery..unfortunately this means she will never be able to have children again...I'm sorry…" With a slight nod the man walked back towards the operating room. Jensen felt Misha tense once before he broke down into uncontrollable sobs that ripped through his throat. To him Misha was always the strong, humorous type that held his ground with a smile and a laugh. Now his humor was gone as he sobbed against his friend's chest and Jensen stared wordlessly after the doctor. xXx 3 weeks later xXx He ran his fingers over the curve of the babies face, biting his lips to hold back the urge of crying. Thats all he's been doing lately was crying and he was getting sick of breaking down. He hasn't filmed in nearly a month, but Rob Singer understands more than Misha though he would have. "Oooh," The baby before he made a coo noise as she opened her mouth to take a feeble yawn in. Misha's heart expanded in his chest as he watched his beautiful baby girl make such a normal gesture, "ah," her small fist sat at her sides and Misha leaned forward to kiss each one. Her hair was straight black, just as Maddox's was when he was born, but Misha could already tell its going to lighten. She's going to have hair just like her mother and it'll be beautiful. Just like his amazing wife...his daughter will be the most beautiful thing in the world. "Misha," Annalane's voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see his Wife's best friend step towards him with Maddox on her hip, "The hospital called...she's awake and she's stable. I am willing to watch both of the babies so you can go see her," She hesitated. Misha looked at his son before looking back down at his daughter, "No, I think they should come with. To see their mother and so that Carson can hold Aida for the first time…" Something inside him felt hollow around the happiness that had burst forth in his heart. His own Wife hasn't hold her own baby and that just wasn't right. Aida was just allowed to go home last week and it about tore Misha up to bring her home with Annalane at his side instead of Carson. "You sure," Her chocolate eyes held his. He nodded, "Yes, now lets go monkey-boy," He stuck his tongue at his son who giggled and snuggled into his aunt's/God mother's chest. - "Ma," Maddox's face was lit up when he was placed onto his mother's lap who smiled and kissed him feverishly. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail as her eyes looked tired but happy to have her little family here. Carson looked at her husband who smiled so broadly she could see the tears filling his eyes. He was even more handsome than she remembered as she held out her arms for him to embrace her. His lips brushed her cheek as a teary eyed Annalane stepped into the room with the most beautiful baby girl Carson ever laid eyes on in her arms. "Hey sexy mama," Anna joked when she stepped into the room. Carson laughed and winked at her before looking directly at the baby. "Can I hold her," Anna nodded and shifted the little creature into her mother's arms, "Oh, Aida Marie...oh you beautiful baby girl," Tears were flowing from both women as Carson embraced her daughter for the first time. Anna slipped out of the room when Misha slipped his arms around both his Son and Wife his lips catching Carson's in a kiss, "I love you," He whispered. Carson leaned her forehead against his and smiled, "I love you more," _-_ Prologue chapter, lovelies. - This is the prologue chapter. Give me time and I will have other chapter up. I go the idea for this story based on a conversation my ex and I had (yes My Ex gave me the idea) It also came from a movie we were watching at the time and The only person I wanted to write it about was Misha. I hope you enjoy :D Sorry for any mistakes I missed in the story. 


End file.
